A Wrong Turn in the Right Direction
by ShotgunBunny
Summary: Adult Paily AU- When Paige decides to come back to Pennsylvania after a year traveling, she finds her way into Rosewood, and finds the eye of Emily Fields, the girl stuck in a loveless relationship, that made her feel alive.
1. Chapter 1

So...this is my first Paily and PLL story. Any original characters are mine. I don't own anything else besides them. Reviews and reads are welcomed and greatly appreciated. I just had this story stuck in my head for a while and couldn't figure of haul to write it for and then I started watching PLL and got completely sucked in. So, enjoy. Thanks! SGB

Chapter One

2052

XxxxxX

Paige McCullers opened the cover of the black moleskin book. She flexed her hand, trying relieve the dull ache of arthritis. Her eyes blinked behind the frames that aided the dark brown eyes as they adjusted to the dim light. She smiled as she grabbed a pen and began writing, hoping that the pain in her hands would allow her even a few minutes of writing...  
'Have you ever looked across a crowded room, and instantly found exactly who you were looking for? Almost as if your brain could track the person like ships and rader? And in that instant, everything just clicked. Just, everything finally made sense. I still could remember the day that happened. I still remember how it felt. The second I laid eyes on her, it felt like a punch to the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs and buckling my knees. I still remember her laugh, and beautiful smile, and how her eyes sparkled when she did either. She still makes me feel like that...  
It was the year after I graduated college. After swimming my entire college career, pulling through 4 long years of competitions, classes, wins, loses. I was ready to put it all behind me. I was ready to start a new life. I had an engineering degree. And as proud as my father was, the anger took over when I told him I would rather take time and travel before settling down outside of Philly and starting the family he wanted from me. I didn't want to become his errand boy in the church, nor did I ever plan to. I was ready to start living life for me. He was livid when I walked out of the house and straight to my car, not looking back for a year. I spent my long year traveling up and down the east coast. Learning as much as I could, before I returned to Scranton and started my next adventure. The west coast was my destination, but I never made it. Because the day I walked into the Rosewood, my life did a 180, and I couldn't have asked for it any other way.' Paige wrote as she sat back, remembering the day her life changed completely.

XxxxxX  
Flashbacks-2020  
XxxxxX

Paige had been on the road for about 3 hours at this point. She had just spent 2 months in DC, working in a small gastro pub a few blocks away from the Potomac river. The fast pace environment, the long hours and the lack of money finally took its toll on her. She knew the restaurant business wasn't for her. It paid her bills and nothing more. With the end of a terrible relationship behind her, and the promise of a new start in front of her, she decided that making her way back to Pennsylvania would bring the fresh start she needed. Her eyes caught the township sign and pulled off at town a couple hours outside of Scranton. Rosewood, it read. She drove her '93 Harley into the first place she saw. The Bar was busy, filled with college aged kids and locals. She made her way to the bar, and patiently waited as the bartender walked in front of her. Ordering a beer and taking a menu, Paige reviewed the menu, before making a quick decision. Her beer was delivered and with the promise of a speedy reliever, Paige relaxed into her stool. She scanned the bar, taking in the scene as she drank her beer. Her eyes fell on a table in the corner. A tall girl sat with her glass of red wine, casually swirling it as she listened to the bubbly blonde. She was talking the ear off of the intimating brunette as she sipped the deep red liquid. The bubbly blonde pulled out a folder and presented multiple documents and waited for a response from the brunette, who began to respond as her phone rang. The blonde sat back as she sipped her margarita, listening to the brunette's conversation. Paige chuckled as she turned back to the bar and continued to drink the cold brew in her hand. She looked into the mirror in front, only to see her. She turned her head as she passed her, her dark hair laid flat against her shoulders, her body encased in a light blue dress and a smile on her face as she and a shorter, oddly dressed brunette walked passed Paige. Paige's eyes stayed on her as she sat at the booth with the stern brunette and the bubbly blonde.

XxxxxxX

Emily Fields walked beside one of her best friends, Aria Montgomery. They walked passed the bar to the booth where Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin waited for them. Her eyes made contact with the new face in the bar. The auburn haired girl sat in a stool, sipping the amber colored ale in her hand, and smiled coyly into the mirror in Emily's direction. She wore a tight black leather motorcycle jacket and dark blue skinnies, and her eyes stayed on her, watching as Hanna eagerly jumped into her arms. Shaking the stare from her mind, she eagerly hugged Hanna and Spencer, happily listening as Hanna went off on her wedding tangent.  
"Spencer has been absolutely no help planning whatsoever." Hanna said as Spencer rolled her eyes and drank her merlot.  
"I just happen to think a California wedding in Rosewood is a stretch. You have beautiful woods, fall scenery and you want beaches and ocean." Spencer argued as Emily laughed. Her and Maya were nowhere near wedding planning. Even after 6 years together, Maya couldn't fully commit. She was content to stay girlfriends, but for Emily, now working on her masters at UPenn, and ready to commit completely to her partner, it felt like Maya would never change. She was happy for Hanna. Her and Caleb had been engaged for three years now, and their wedding was finally happening in June of next year, making her the first of the four friends to walk down the aisle. Emily sat back and tried to relax as Hanna presented the possible bridesmaids dresses to Emily, hoping for a pick from her friend that reflected her own beach wedding desires.  
"It's Hanna's day. If she wants to turn Rosewood into the beach for the afternoon; I don't see why she can't." Emily said as Hanna bounced happily at Emily's answer. The girls continued to talk, but Emily's eyes kept drifting to the stranger sitting by herself at the bar. She would sneak a glance at their table every once in a while before turning back to her drink. It peaked Emily's curiosity. She had never seen her in Rosewood before, certain that if she had, they would be friendly to each other. She was mysterious, cool, and starting to bother Emily. The girls were all getting ready to head out, but unable to leave just yet, Emily stayed seated.  
"Coming Em?" Aria asked as the three girls turned towards their friend.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at Spencer's. I gonna go to the bathroom real quick and follow you guys there." Emily said as she gathered her purse. Without a second thought, they bid her goodbye, reminding her to come by Spencer's when she was done doing whatever it was she was doing. She looked back at the bar, and with a reassuring breathe, she walked over and sat next to the mysterious brunette. The bartender smiled, recognizing her from high school and took her drink order, before turning his attention to The mysterious brunette.  
"Another Yuengling?" He asked as the brunette nodded and smiled at him before handing him the money for the pint.  
"And whatever she wants." The auburn haired girl said as he nodded. Emily blushed as she turned towards the woman next to her.  
"Thank you." Emily said as he delivered the IPA she ordered.  
"It's no problem." She answered as she lifted her beer and took a sip of the cold brew. "I figured you for a girl who liked an umbrillabin her drinks" She said as Emily laughed and shook her head.  
"I happen to like Flying Fish Hopfish IPA, thank you very much." Emily said as she fully turned towards the stranger. "I'm Emily." She said extending her hand to the stranger.  
"Paige." Paige said as she shook Emily's hand and smiled wide. "It's nice to meet you, Em." Paige said as Emily smiled, hoping the blush on her face wasn't noticeable. Paige chuckled as she took a sip of her beer and turned back towards Emily.  
"So are you from around here?" Emily asked awkwardly as Paige turned, revealing a simple white tank top under her motorcycle jacket. Emily's eyes dropped to her beer when she caught herself staring at Paige. She was beautiful, and she was most definitely flirty. As they sat there, getting to know one another, the time passed them by. They talked about how they got to Rosewood, Emily originally being from there, while Paige was passing through. Their careers and their interests came up soon after, and while learning about each other, Emily's phone buzzed in her purse. She continued to ignore it as she learned more about Paige. She was laughing wholeheartedly as Paige told her a story involving her, a lost bet, and the song "it's not unusual" by Tom Jones.  
"As drunk as I was, my pals still wanted me to do it. Pru practically pulled me in front of her, Jack and a bunch of other people and forced me to do the Carlton dance from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I'll never live that down." Paige said as Emily laughed and finished the last sip of her beer. Reaching into her purse, she finally saw the five missed calls and dozen text messages from her friends. She sighed as she caught the time. Her and Paige had been speaking for hours. She knew she had to get back to Philly tomorrow morning, but...this person in front of her. This person who had made her laugh, and made the time disappear was who she wanted to be with in that moment. She had forgotten how miserable she was how unwanted Maya was making her feel, and how she desperately wanted it to change. Paige sat back and watched the conflict play out in Emily's eyes. "Everything ok, Em?" Paige asked sincerely, sliding the glass back to the bartender and shaking her head when asked for another.  
"Yeah...I was supposed to have a girls night with my friends from earlier. Hanna wants to talk wedding and spend time with us before we all go back to school next week." Emily said sadly. "I just..." Emily started as Paige grabbed her phone and typed on it real quick before handing it back to her.  
"Go on. We can continue this Another night? I hope." Paige asked as Emily looked down, only to see that Paige programmed her number into her IPhone. Emily blushed as Paige stood. "I'll walk you to your car."  
"I'm heading home to Philly tomorrow." Emily said as Paige smiled.  
"Nice. I'm heading in that direction myself." Paige said, letting the small white lie out as she and Emily walked out of the bar. They walked over to a Toyota Corolla and stood there as Emily fished through her purse for her keys.  
"That's great. We can hang out around the city!" Emily said as Paige nodded.  
"Absolutely." Paige said as Emily blushed and looked down at her heels. Emily reached out, pulling out the pen from her purse, and grabbed Paige's hand. She quickly wrote the note and forced Paige's hand closed, not wanting to let go as she turned and got into her car. Paige, confused, looked down at the writing on her palm. On it was Emily's number and a small message.  
'I just wanted a reason to touch you.' It read with Emily's number scribbled below it. a huge smile grew on Paige's lips as Emily pulled out of the parking lot of the bar, catching Emily's eyes in the mirror as she drove away.  
"Philly or bust." Paige said as she grabbed her helmet and phone, texting the only person she knew in Philadelphia.


	2. Chapter 2: An Adventure of Our Own

A/N Thanks for all the the reads, reviews, follows and favorites. In going to update this is story once a week after this and another update later this week. Thanks for reading! And Enjoy- SGB

Chapter 2

Paige awoke with a start. After leaving the bar last night, she immediately made her way to the city of Brotherly Love. Emily had danced all Over her dreams the night before, and she couldn't stop thinking about her all the way til morning. Upon waking up, she was greeted by the sight of her friend making breakfast. Standing from the lumpy couch, she made her way to the breakfast island and sat herself down, smiling as the shirtless chef cooked breakfast. Jack McNamara was her best friend growing up, and continued to be when he left for culinary school and stayed permanently in Philadelphia. Whenever Paige looked back and remembered their youth together, she would sigh remembering those forgotten years. Turning away from the small apartment stove, he smirked as he slide the plate of bacon and eggs to his friend. Paige shook her head as she eagerly accepted the small plate.

"Only you would fry anything shirtless." Paige said as Jack laughed and plated his own food.

"Well the surgery came out really well, and my chest looks great now that they're gone." Jack said as he sat down, and Paige got a good look at his scars. Jack wasn't always Jack. Jack was born Jillian Ann McNamara, and was a chubby, awkward girl growing up. When Paige was coming out of the closet, no matter what she turned to Jill. Jill and Pru were her support. And while Paige loved Pru, Jill knew what Paige was going through because she was going through the same. When Pru went to California, Paige and Jill stayed in Pennsylvania. Paige ended up in Drexel, while Jill began her culinary career. Around the time of Paige's junior year, Jill came to her, tears in her eyes and confessed what she had be dealing with her whole life. Jill didn't feel like Jill. She didn't belong in her skin, she keep saying. She was so sad, and desperate, but she was content to be that way, not knowing if she would ever come out of that severe depression, until she met her. Natasha Mendez was the girl who gave her to strength to say who she really was, and admit it to the most important people in her life. The college TA was all Jill kept talking about, and when Jill admitted who she truly was, Natasha pushed her to tell her family. Paige was the first to learn that Jill, the chubby, awkward girl, of her past wanted to become Jack, the still chubby, confident man of inside of her. After two years of therapy, and most recently, surgery, Jack's wish finally came truth. He smiled as Paige eagerly ate, and Natasha rushed out of the bedroom, kissing Jack on the head and hugging Paige quickly.

"Have a good day, papi." Natasha said as she grabbed her keys.

"Knock'em dead baby. You always do." Jack said as Paige smiled, thinking about the whole reason she was in Philadelphia in the first place. Emily. She really, really really wanted to see Emily again. Jack quickly turned away from the door as his professor wife left, and smirked at Paige. "What's her name?" Jack asked eagerly, bring out a loud chuckle from Paige.

"Emily..Emily Fields." Paige admitted as she blushed and hid her face on the island. "She's...She's fucking beautiful. She laughed at my stupid jokes. No one laughs at my stupid jokes...not even you..Jerk." Paige said as Jack shook his head.

"She must think you're cute if she laughs at your awful excuses for jokes, Paige." Jack said, Paige smiling and relaxing back into the seat.  
"We talked for like 3 hours straight. She forgot that she had to do her friend's wedding thing, stayed with me and this.." Paige said showing Jack the faded message on her hand. Jack smiled warmly as he ate his heartier breakfast.

"Any girl is better than _her_...she must be fucking awesome." Jack said as Paige nodded, shaking off the mention of her past and concentrating on this moment. She wanted to get to know Emily Fields. No one had brought out that feeling before. Time was still, nothing moved around them. It was just Emily, and her cute smile and infectious laugh and dark eyes that lit up like nothing she had ever seen before. Jack coughed loudly as he stood, shaking his head as he took Paige's empty plate.  
"Should I call her?" Paige asked as Jack shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong person...it took Natasha showing up in a miniskirt and no bra for me to notice...I'm clueless when it comes to women." Jack said nonchalantly as Paige rolled her eyes.

"True..." Paige said as Jack laughed and shook his head. "Didn't she have to sit in your lap too? God you are clueless." Paige said as Jack shook his head and leaned on the island.

"Just...call her. If she's as into you as you are into her. She'll answer." Jack said a Paige nodded, still unsure of what to do.

XxxxxxX

Emily opened the door of her shared apartment. Maya had stayed over the night before, and the evidence of her stay all over her living room. A smelly ashtray, and Maya's amp sat on the floor while her bass laid on the couch. Emily let out a stressed sigh and shut the door. Six years, six years she repeated to herself as she picked up the bass and placed it on the stand. She sat down and picked up her phone. She bit her lip as she opened her contacts list, and scrolled down, stopping at the newest addition. Paige McCullers...the mysterious leather motorcycle jacket wearing stranger in the bar. Momentarily she forgot the mess surrounding her as she began to typed the small message out, erasing it before she could send it. She had a girlfriend. A long term girlfriend who she had nothing in common with anymore. Maya couldn't even be here to help clean her own mess...again. Emily sighed as she up her phone down. Not even a minute later, the phone buzzed on the table. Looking down, her eyes widened and her blush returned. Opening the message, her eyes read over the small message.

'Emily?" Paige McCullers asked in the message. Eagerly, Emily answered the new acquaintance, and sent the reply quickly.  
'Of course...how many Emily fields do you know?" Emily joked. The phone buzzed again, and instead of a message, it was an incoming phone call, from none other than Paige McCullers herself. Eagerly, Emily answered as she sat up from the couch.

"Hello?" Emily answered quickly, smiling wide as the person on the other line spoke.

"Hey...I just...wanted to make sure I was still talking to the beautiful stranger from the bar." Paige said smoothly, trying to hide the nerves in her voice. Emily blushed as she caught sight of the picture in front of her. Maya and her, spring break 4 years ago...a happier time. The beginning of the long, now loveless relationship. She stood and walked over to it, pulling down as she turned Away from it.  
"That depends...is this the beautiful stranger wearing a leather jacket?" Emily asked boldly, walking away from the mess and into her bedroom.

"So...I was thinking coffee? We can start where we left off...I have some pretty interesting stories that involve more alcohol and a marine daring me to do reptar arms all night." Paige said quickly, falling back against the couch as Emily laughed wholeheartedly. Her heart raced as Emily took a breath and quickly answered her question.

"Wanna meet now? I don't have class until 7." Emily boldly answered. Not caring about any of the possible repercussions at that very moment.  
"Absolutely. Where?" Paige answered, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on. Emily gave her the name of the cafe, before they said their goodbyes. Paige jumped on her bike, her helmet secured as she started it and sped down Walnut Street. Her heart raced the closer she got to the small cafe in West Philadelphia.

Emily sat nervously as she stared at herself in her phone. It had only taken her a minute to Walk down to the Green Line Cafe from her apartment. She knew Maya wasn't going to be around today, and her class was late. She could spend the whole day getting to know more about Paige. She remembered how excited she once was to move into the city with Maya. The Jazz bassist was currently in a band, playing bar shows around the city. Emily was proud, once, that Maya chose to follow her dreams of becoming a musician in the city. But that was 2 years ago. Emily was in grad school and Maya, well Maya still played the 50 dollar gigs in the dive bars of Philadelphia. She mostly ignored Emily most days, choosing to hang out with her band members during the night and sleeping her days away. Emily sighed as she reached for her phone, checking the time again. She checked her hair, made sure her simple make up was ok, and put it down, only to check again as the bell in the small cafe rang. She looked up and smiled as the mysterious stranger from the night before walked in and sat across from her, smiling wide as she sat back and relaxed into the booth.

"Twice in one day...I'd say this is the start to something." Paige simply said as Emily blushed as Paige took the leather jacket off, and got comfortable, ready to stay as long as she could to catch the eye of one Miss Emily Fields. Hours later, Paige laughed wholeheartedly as Emily told the story about her, Hanna, and Aria getting lost in Spanish Harlem and ending up in a weird art show with people dropping acid all around them. Their story telling had gone on for hours, and now, with the sky darkening and the cafe workers around them closing down the storefront, Paige sighed, and grabbed the leather jacket behind her as Emily gathered her purse.

"You and Hanna seem to get into a lot of trouble together." Paige commented as Emily smiled and stood from the booth.

"That was one crazy time...you, Jack, and Pru sound like a constant party." Emily said as Paige smiled and followed her outside.

"We were at one point. That was before Pru went off to find herself in California, and Jack became Jack. Things are different now, but when push comes to shove, Jack and Pru are my brother and sister. I will also turn to them. Just like you will always turn to Aria, Hanna, and Spencer." Paige said as she caught the time. Emily sighed as she saw it too. Her class was going to start, but it had been so long since she had a conversation this long. Paige had stopped in front of her motorcycle, before turning around and smiling at Emily sweetly. "Is it wrong that I don't want today to end?" Paige asked honestly, growing ever more confident as Emily blushed and smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Emily confessed as Paige tossed her the motorcycle helmet. Emily caught it and gave Paige a confused look as she jumped on the bike.

"Then lets have an adventure of our own. Just you and me. Something you can tell your kids someday." Paige said as Emily looked down at the helmet in her hands. Her mind flashed to Maya briefly, before shaking the thought free. She could make up the work, she thought as she moved the helmet to her head and climbed on behind Paige. Paige turned around and tightly secured the helmet for Emily, giving the tan give in front of her a small smile, before turning back to the front of the bike and starting the engine. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige tightly, shivering as the girl in front of her rubbed her arm "Just hold on tight. I've got you." Paige shouted over the engine, before lifting the bike up off it's kickstand and began driving down Chestnut Street towards Old City. Emily tightened her grip around Paige's waist as she weaved through the Philadelphia traffic. She pressed her body into hers, sighing happily as Paige again rubbed her arm whenever they stopped. It was a silent message, assuring her that Paige would take care of her on the bike. The blurred lights passed her, as Paige drove them down Chestnut, and crossed over to Market, finally parking in a private building lot. Curiously, Emily followed Paige down to the elevator, and lead her into the Old City section of the Philadelphia.

XxxxxX

2052

XxxxxX

"I lead her through the cobblestone streets of Old City. We went to a few bars in the area, but I really was excited to take her to Jack's job. Emily had never been to the Franklin Fountain, and I was determined to get her there. I just took her at the wrong time. Jack was there, and leaving from the back entrance of the shop when Emily and I showed up.' Paige wrote as she sat back in her desk chair. Her phone rang on the desk, breaking her from her train of thought. Like clockwork, it was Hanna calling, checking on her again. Paige answered readily, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Paigey, how are you?" Paige heard as she laughed and relaxed.

"I'm fine Han...you know I'm ok." Paige said as she looked at the picture on her desk. It was Emily holding an infant in her arms. Paige bit her lip as she traced Emily's smile as she looked down at the bundle of joy.  
"Well excuse me for checking up on you, Paige. Sorry I care about my friend." Hanna said as Paige shook her head.

"I love you too, Ella is home from school. Want to talk to her?" Paige asked as she stood, opening the door to her office and walking out to the kitchen, seeing her tan skinned daughter sitting at the counter, drinking a coffee and reading a magazine. "Aunt Hanna for you, PB" Paige said as Ella rolled her eyes and took the phone, eagerly answering her aunt. She leaned on the doorway, watching the spitting image of her wife become animated as she spoke with her favorite aunt, still unsure how it was possible that even at her age, Hanna still embodied the 23 woman she met 30 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Heaven

Thanks for the reviews and reads again. I jut had enough time to post this before my shift starts. Enjoy!-SGB

Chapter 3

Paige slowly walked into her bedroom in her share 4 bedroom house. Her wife would be back any minute now, but her mind drifted back to their earliest memories. The week they met in particular had been sticking out to Paige. She removed the glasses from her face and made her way back to her study, passing by the kitchen where Ella and her eldest son Logan sat together, talking in hushed voices. Paige smiled at her kids, before closing te door to her study and pulling the book back out, writing more about her time with Emily.

'I remember our first date...the first time I kissed her...the first time I remember truly falling in love' Paige wrote out, smiling at the memories of her and Emily.

XxxxxX  
2020  
XxxxxX

Five days had passed since Paige saw Emily. They had spent the whole night together, up until midnight, when Paige drove Emily back home, and watched the girl disappear into her apartment building. She really wanted to see her again but the grad student was busy and Paige didn't want to push her luck. She was happy with the constant stream of text messages she and the tan skinned girl exchanged during the five days that had passed. Each message becoming more and more flirtous as the days passed. Paige's eyes stayed glue to the screen as Jack and Natasha sat on the love seat next to Paige.

"Hey..." Jack said as Paige continued to wait. Jack shook his head, and pulled the cushion from behind him, tossing it at Paige. With a yell, Paige stood as Jack and Natasha laughed earnestly, their laughter ever growing as A blush crept up Paige's cheeks. "We're here, you know. Enjoying best friend time with you." Jack said as Natasha swatted his arm.

"Honey...leave her alone. Paige is in like with someone new. It's cute." Natasha said playfully scolding Jack as he sat back against her, smiling. She wrapped her arms around her husband and winked at Paige, whose face turned a deeper red as she sat back in the recliner. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she eagerly read the new message from Em.

-So...i'm done for the weekend...and I was thinking horror movie night?"

-Sure. Where? Lol

-My place, silly. Tomorrow night?

Paige's eyes widened as she bit her lip and eagerly answered Her. She looked over Jack, whose own smirk was all over his face as Paige hid her own.

"She asked you out, didn't she?" Jack asked knowingly as Paige smiled and nodded.

"Movie night at her place." Paige confirmed as Jack chuckled as he turned to her wife.

"Oh good, dear. Now we don't have to listen to awkward first time sex with Paige and Emily." Natasha said as Jack roared with laughter, bringing the blush back to Paige sank back into the chair, trying to hide away from her friends ribbing. She replied quickly as she sat up and throw the pillow back at Jack's head. Laughing as the chef turned into the hit.

XxxxxX

Emily ran around the apartment in a panic. Maya had again spent the night and disappeared in the morning, leaving the apartment in a mess of music, leftover food and clothes again. It was closing in on 7. Her classes were long, her relationship was dying in a heap of garbage and instruments surrounding her, but her outlook was brightening up. She wanted to feel guilty about seeing Paige. She wanted to feel Maya try to save the relationship, but Emily knew. Maya didn't want her the way she once did. Maya only wanted her friends and her music. Emily didn't really fit into that equation anymore. Somewhere soon the way...they lost it. They lost the love they felt for each other, and Maya was the first to let it go. Emily shook her mind free of the thoughts, taking the one picture of her and Maya out and hiding it in a junk drawer. Her eyes kept looking towards the clock on the cable box. 6 o'clock...time to shower and do her make up, Emily thought as she rushed around her apartment, making sure everything was in place for her night with Paige. An hour passed and she now stood ready in a black dress and simple makeup. She stood in the mirror and made the simple fixes before her phone she looked down and opened the message.

'Hey I'm outside.' The simple message read. She made sure all her things were in place, before rushing outside to see Paige. The brunette stood against her bike, wearing a simple t shirt and dark blue skinnys. Her eyes were covered by aviators and staring in her direction. Emily smiled wide as she stood up straight, slowly walking up to her new friend.

"Hey" Paige said as Emily smiled, biting her lip as Paige leaned in, hugging her loosely. Her heart raced, her shoulders tightened slightly, before relaxing into the hug.

"Come on up." Emily quickly said, pullin back from the hug. Paige smiled wide as she picked up her backpack and helmet and followed Emily up ramp to her apartment building. Paige eagerly followed her up the stairs to Emily's front door. The shorter girl smiled a she opened the door, Paige following her a she closed the door behind her, pressing herself against it.

"So...this is my place." Emily said as Paige smiled, taking in the one bedroom apartment. It was an open apartment. The kitchen and living room were connected, and one room was closed off from Paige's view. Emily smiled as Paige set the helmet and bag down in a corner out on the way and took the closest seat to te door. Emily slowly walked over, sliding into te opposite side of the couch, stealing a short glance at the girl beside her.

"So what's our movie agenda?" Paige asked, relaxing into the couch. Emily smiled and reached for cd book, slowly flipping through them. Emily pulled out one, smirking as Paige tensed.

"What? Scared of a little Evil Dead?" Emily asked as Paige shrugged, sitting back as Emily jumped up, putting the dvd in the player, then sitting slightly closer to Paige. The other girl smiled, seeing it was the original movie, before stealing a quick glance at the girl beside her. Her eyes moved slowly up Emily's legs, taking in the black boots that went up to her black skirt. Paige blushed as she turned back to the movie, avoiding Emily's stare. It was so intense, just sitting there, watching the horror movie in silence. Neither girl noticed as their hands drifted closer together. Or who reached out first as their fingers entwined, and held the other's securely. Emily looked over, staring at their fingers interlaced together, feeling Paige grow more confident, and smiling, keeping her eyes on the screen. Emily felt her own confidence grow, and inched closer to Paige. Paige turned and faced Emily, taking a deep breath as she waited. She wanted Emily to turn towards her, meet her eye to eye. She felt a shot of electricity course through her when she felt Emily's hand in her own. Her heart raced, and her eyes continued to search for Emily's. The tanned girl kept her eyes on the screen but her inner turmoil was only beginning. She felt desire course it's way through her body. She saw the way Paige looked at her, with nothing but pure want. A way Maya never looked at her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. She bit her lip, before looking slightly at Paige. Her long hair that was loosely pulled back had come slightly undone, and the strands slightly covered her eyes, but her eyes still bore into her, searching for any sign of permission. Emily sat straight up, and without a thought of any of the conquences, caught Paige's eyes with her own. Paige licked her lips, before leaning into Emily, capturing Emily's lips. The tanned girl's eyes fluttered shut as she pushed herself against Paige's body. The taller girl moaned softly, before pulling Emily tighter into her embrace. Pulling away slightly, Emily smiled wide, biting her lip as Paige breathed heavily inches away from her lips. Before either could catch their breaths, Emily pushed forward again, kissing Paige deeply. The older girl pulled Emily back into her arms, cupping her cheek as Emily ran her hands over Paige's toned biceps, shivering as the muscles tensed in her arms. The sat there, minutes flowing by slowly as they kissed. Emily pulled Paige in tighter, unable to resist the person in front of her. Her body yearned for touch, to feel another person again. Paige's mind fogged as Emily pulled her on top of her, deeply kissing her again. Feverishly they kissed, tongues dancing as Paige's hands moved over Emily's body. The tanned girl behind her shivered as Paige's hands moved over her chest slowly, before pressing against her toned stomach. Emily's skin was covered in goosebumps, and hot to the touch, urging Paige forward as Emily wrapped her legs around Paige's waist. Pulling away, Paige's eyes stared down at Emily, smiling wide as she watched her chest heave, and her lips curl into a coy smile. She pushed herself up into her elbows and captured Paige's lips again fiercely. She didn't want to think anymore. She had over analyzed her whole relationship before this. She couldn't have imagined the kiss with the woman on top of her would spark something deep inside of her. She gripped Paige's shirt, pushing her chest against Paige's. Groaning, Paige sat up and fell back against the couch, staring down at the woman panting across from her.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Emily asked as Paige smiled and nodded.  
"Everything is ok...really, really ok. It's just...as much...as I like this...very very much. First date, Em." Paige said as Emily but her lip and sat up, catching her breath. Paige inched forward and st down next to her. She grabbed her hand, squeezing it as Emily sat back.  
"Did you feel that?" Emily whispered, sighing as Paige sat back, staring into her eyes. Paige looked down at their entwined hands, before leaning forward, stopping just before her lips.  
"Yeah." Paige simply whispered as she closed the distance, kissing her chastely again. "You're going to be trouble for me, aren't you, Em?" Paige asked as Emily giggled, before kissed her again.

XxxxxX

Paige pulled her glasses off and wiped them clean, shivering at the memory of her first time Kissing Emily. She sat back and tensed when a knock came at her door.  
"Hey mom...mama is calling." Logan said, opening the door slightly.  
"I'll take it in here, buddy. Thanks" Paige said smiling, answering the phone on her desk. "Hey there, beautiful." Paige said, leaning back into her chair.  
"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Emily asked, bringing a laugh out of Paige.  
"Em, I'm fine. You and Hanna have both called to check up on me. I'm ok, baby." Paige assured as Emily sighed.  
"Baby." Emiy simply said as Paige groaned and nodded. "Logan called. He's worried, babe." Emily said as Paige chuckled.  
"He's just worried I'm not going to remember. I will remember his game." Paige assured. Emily let out a sigh.  
"Honey...Logan is in his twenties. He is graduating from UPenn next week baby." Emily reminded her wife, causing Paige's eyes to widen, tryin to remember why she thought of a game instead of her sons graduation date. Her mind felt fuzzy, but still, she couldn't remember. She gripped her head, silently urging it to stop throbbing


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa oh oh I need you

Thank you for all the reviews, reads, follows and favorites! Here's a new chapter! Thanks! And enjoy!

Chapter 4

Emily Fields-McCullers was a woman constantly on the move. She kept busy, moving around from patient to patient. Helping as many as she could in a day. Her office, a physical rehiblation office in the heart of Center City, Philadelphia, was closing for the day and she was more than ready to get home. She pulled her shoulder bag up from behind her desk, before standing and bidding her co-workers goodbye. She reached her car and began the short drive back to her home, just outside of Philadelphia. After 25 years of marriage, one would think that her passion for her significant other would have waned a little bit. But she still felt like the young woman who fell head over heels in love at 22 years old. When Logan called, her eldest son voiced his concern for his mom. Paige had spent the day in her office, only leaving brief to talk to Ella and give her the phone and that always caused Concern to rise in Emily. She pulled off the blue route and towards her Hatboro home. Her mind wondered back to the day she let slip how she felt about paige for the first time. Feeling her heart swell, she pulled into the drive way, and seeing her beloved in the window, writing away at her desk.

OooooO

2020

OooooO

Emily leaned against the door once it was shut behind her. Her whole body still reeling from the intense kissing with Paige. Her lips buzzed, her heart pounded away in her chest, her knees felt like they would give way. She smiled wide, pushing herself off the door and into her bedroom, launching herself onto her bed. She grabbed her phone, seeing a new message on it already. Opening it, her heart beat faster seeing her name on it.

-got home safe. Wanted to let you know. Jack's being an asshole. Lol.

-lol when isn't Jack an asshole, Paige? I had a really, really good time tonight.

-I did to, Em. I kinda wish I didn't have to leave...but first date and all.

-exactly...I'm heading to bed but...maybe we could have coffee again? This week?

-coffee sounds great...night Em.

-good night Paige...sweet dreams.

Emily closed the messages quickly and laid back on the bed. Her eyes closed as the memories of the hours before played through her mind. She was on cloud nine when her phone rang again. She grabbed it, and her eyes widened as she opened it. In the first time in a week Maya had texted her. The message was simple. "Im coming over." It read. And to Emily it was just reminded her what exactly she had done. She was still in a relationship with Maya. Maya was still her girlfriend and an unwanted one at that. She wanted Paige to come back, and spend the time with her in bed, on the couch, anywhere at that moment. But with a knock at the door, her Paige thoughts shattered and reality set back in. She pulled herself out of bed, and to the front door, where her girlfriend waited impatiently.

"Took you long enough..." Maya muttered as she dropped her bass on the couch and herself next to it.

"Hello to you too maya." Emily said nonchalantly, closing the door and locking it behind her. She turned and Maya had already pulled out a plastic Baggie and papers. She was halfway rolling the joint when Emily groaned, leaving the room in a huff. "You know, pot isn't more important than your girlfriend...or anything else for that matter." Emily said, crossing rt arms and watching as Maya shrugged and lit the joint.

"Like you give a fuck anymore Emily." Maya simply retorted, inhaling deeply. "If you weren't such an ice queen, maybe I would give a damn what you thought." Maya said exhaling, smiling as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even stay with you..." Emily asked as maya smirked and sat back.

"You always ask yourself that, Emmy. You never leave me. You always stay. So stop pretending like you are...and move the fuck out of the way." Maya said turning the Tv on, ignoring Emily's glare. "What?" Maya asked as Emily shook her head. She walked back into her room and slumped against her door. 6 years was a long time. And the reality of it hit her like ton of bricks. She had to break it off. She didn't know how though. How did someone break away from the one person she was committed to for so long. Her parents hated her, but still tolerated her for Emily. Maya refused to try, and never listened. All she wanted was Paige to come back, and take her away. She grabbed her keys, and wallet and left, dialing Spencer on the way out. She found her way to Ramen Bar, where Spencer waited with two bottles of beer.

"What did she do this time?" Spencer asked, while Emily slid into the booth.

"Nothing...as usual. She came over, took over the living room and smoked pot. The same as every time I see her." Emily said as she grabbed the beer and took a big swig of it. "I just...want her gone. But how do I erase 6 years? How do I take 6 years of my life and toss them aside like they were nothing?" Emily asked seriously, watching as Spencer rolled her eyes, siping Her own beer.

"Do you want my honest opinion or the best friend answer?" Spencer asked seriously, sipping her beer as Emily sat back. She pondered for a second before taking her own beer again in her hands and sipping it.

"The honest Spencer Hasting answer. I need to hear it." Emily admitted as Spencer sighed, taking a deep drink before looking her best friend in her eyes. Spencer relaxed, before taking a breath.

"Emily...I'm gonna say something to you that I've been dying to say. Know that I love you..." Spencer said taking a drink. "But in all seriousness, Fuck Maya. You can do a whole a lot better, Em." Spencer said boldly. "You've always been so afraid of what would happen if you two broke up, that you forgotten how to let go, and take care of yourself over her. Anyone is better than her. And you deserve better, Em. Just...let go." Emily sat back and drank her own, before looking at her phone. It was late, and she was still thinking about Paige. She wanted to see her again, and tonight. She was going to do it, just let go. She didn't need Maya, not when someone was out there who brought out the more primeval of feelings in her Out in the open. She couldn't stay, not when she could stay with Paige.

"Spencer...I love you...and I hate to do this..so I'm paying for the beer. And your cab ride home. Just...don't tell Hanna or Aria about this. Please?" Emily asked, pulling out money and giving it to Spencer, before waving and jumping on the first septa train to center city. She texted Paige, who quickly responded with her address and a question mark, before Emily jumped off the 15th street exit and walked to the corner of Broad. She walked into the Art Deco building, up to the sixth floor and knocked on the suite number Paige gave her. The door opened, and there stood a chubby guy covered in tattoos and a smirk.

"Hey Paige...Natasha isn't going to appreciate the hot new girl staring at my body...maybe you should take it." He yelled as Paige walked out of the side bedroom, smiling wide as her eyes caught Emily's.

"Don't mind Jack. Her and Tasha are heading into Jersey to visit his in laws, and Jack would take any reason not to go, including angering his wife enough to ban him from the trip." Paige said as Jack nodded before opening the door wider, welcoming Emily into his home.

"I'm Emily." Emily said as Jack smirked and Sat in his recliner, tying his shoe.

"Jack. My wife Natasha." Jack said as Natasha walked out from behind her and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry Jack is so damn rude" Natasha said, shaking Emily's hand. "Tasha please. I hate to meet and leave but we are late and it's Jacks fault." Tasha said quickly, pulling her fire engine red hair into a loose ponytail. Jack smirked as he pulled the duffle bags up, heading back towards the door. Paige blushed as her friend whispered to her before waving back to Emily, her wife patting Emily on the shoulder as She grabbed her bag and followed Jack out. Paige smiled as she locked it and pressed her back against it.

"Hi." Paige simply said as Emily shyly looked down, smiling as Paige pushed off the door, not sure on how to greet Emily. They had been kissing less than 2 hours ago. Paige's own body still buzzed from the intensity of their first real date, and now here Emily stood, in her best friend's apartment, alone with her again. Emily blushed as Paige slowly walked over. Her instincts took over, as she grabbed Paige's hand, crashing their lips together as the other girl wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. They slowly walked back towards the room Paige emerged from, slowly kissing as Paige kicked the door shut behind pulled away, smiling as Emily bit her lip, trying to go in for another kiss. "Is everything ok, Em?" Paige asked quietly, wathcing as the other girl in front of her frowned and sat on the couch against the wall.

"It is...just...my ex keeps bothering me is all." Emily said, lying through her teeth as Paige nodded and sat next to her.

"Ahhh..the ex-girlfriend appears. Isn't that something that always happens when you're ready to move on?" Paige asked as Emily nodded, watching as Paige moved closer. Her hand reached out for Emily's, entwining their fingers as Emily sighed heavily, looking back at Paige. She regretted not telling Paige about her relationship, but she wanted to out of it before she fully committed to trying this new thing with Paige. SHe watched as Paige ran her fingers through her hair, smiling as Emily relaxed into the couch a little bit.

"Always. She is...the worst. We were together for 6 years and sometimes, its like she doesn't get it. I'm done with that chapter of my life. I want it closed, and to start the next one." Emily said shyly, smiling as Paige blushed, holding her hand tighter.

"Well, when you're ready, I hope I get to be a part of it." Paige said simply, leaning back against the couch and staring into Emily's eyes.

"I'm really, really glad I stayed behind." Emily whispered as Paige bit her lip, nodding as she moved closer.

"I'm just glad that you talked to me period. Trust me, when mine shows up, you'll be the first person I run to. I don't want the past, and I don't think you do anymore either. Sometimes it just takes a push, and then, they're gone, and all that's left is a reason to keep moving forward." Paige said softly, cupping Emily's cheek as the girl moved closer to her still. She watched Emily's eyes move over her lips, back up to her eyes. She didn't need anymore words, just Paige at that point. She moved forward, kissing the brunette in front of her softly, happily sighing as Paige responded, returning with soft kisses of her own.

OooooO

Emily unlocked the front door of her home, and was greeted by her favorite sight. Ella lay across the couch on her phone while Logan sat at the island. Her wife next to him, watching as he finished up his paper. She turned and caught Emily's eyes, bringing shivers up her body. Her wife moved across the room, and with a smile, kissed her wife deeply, welcoming her home.

"Have a good day, love?" Paige asked as Emily nodded, removing her bag from her shoulder, and taking her wife's hand. They were met with the sight of Ella grabbing her own bag, heading for the front door.

"I'm heading to Kelly's, momma." Ella said as she grabbed her keys. Paige grabbed them, giving her a confused look as Emily sighed. It was getting worse, Paige's memory was getting worse, and it was killing her. Her love was losing the memories of them together, and it was her own fault. Paige would never be the same. Not when her mind was slowly betraying her every single day. Emily sighed sadly, watching as Paige turned, revealing the large scar down her neck, and the small burns that were running down her back, into her shirt. She reached over, kissing the small burn mark on the back on Paige's neck. Wishing with all her might, she could go back to the day it happened, stopping her wife from getting on the bike again and speeding down I-95.

"You're 16, you're not driving by yourself." Paige said, staring confusedly at Emily as she took the keys and handed them to Ella.

"Just be home by midnight, baby. I love you." Emily whispered, hugging her clearly upset daughter.

"It's never going to be ok, is it momma?" Ella asked, trying to hold back the tears as Logan walked over, distracting his mom from the sight of her upset daughter.

"It will. She will always be here. We just have to remind her. She'll always love you, Ella-Bella." Emily whispered, watching as her daughter rolled her eyes, and wiped the tears away. "Have fun tonight love." Emily said as Ella stole another glance at Paige, who was back with Logan, helping with his paper.

"She was in the office all day, momma. She was writing, and alot. Do you think she realizes it, mom?" Ella asked before Emily sighed, turning back to her wife.

"She wants to remember everything, honey. Maybe writing down is best." Emily said, as Ella nodded, before leaving their home. Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around Paige's waist. Paige smiled warmly, holding her wife close as she watched her son type away on his lap top, unsure of what exactly was going, only happy to be back in Emily's arms once again


End file.
